The story of
by MitsukiDevil
Summary: Une série de OS sur le passé potentiel des personnages ! Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des hypothèses et ce n'est pas à prendre au sérieux ! Indulgence pour premier OS sur jeux vidéos, merci ! :) Rating T par pure précaution. Premier chapitre : Jesse McCree


_Americaaaah ! America fu… ahem veuillez m'excuser ! J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter ma toute première fiction sur Overwatch (et sur les jeux vidéos par la même occasion) ! Elle portera sur … vous verrez bien qui (:p) mais dans tout les cas c'est l'un de mes chouchous ! En espérant que cela vous plaise ! ;3_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« _**La justice ne va pas se rendre toute seule**_ » telles étaient les paroles de Jesse McCree, le chasseur de primes américain. Or, bien avant de devenir un « justicier », vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre cher Jesse était membre du Deadlock Gang, qui était impliqué dans le trafic illégal d'armes et d'équipement militaire, dans le Sud-Ouest américain. Alors qu'il était en pleine affaire importante avec ses associés, Overwatch lui tomba dessus. Au vu de son adresse et de ses ressources, l'organisation lui proposa de rejoindre Blackwatch, la division des opérations secrètes d'Overwatch. A choisir entre ça ou moisir en prison, McCree préféra rejoindre cette division où il pourrait sans doute expier ses actes passés en rendant la justice n'importe tout dans le monde.

Ainsi donc commençait sa nouvelle vie au sein de Blackwatch qui était dirigée par un certain Gabriel Reyes. Ce gaillard à l'air peu commode, d'origine mexicaine, n'était vraiment pas un tendre. Auparavant, il était officier supérieur de l'armée américaine avant d'être enrôlé dans le programme d'amélioration des soldats américains. Comme commandant on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! Cet homme avait vraiment changé la vie de McCree et ce dernier appréciait vraiment ce qu'il faisait au sein de Blackwatch. Pas de bureaucratie, ni de paperasse, de l'action et de l'infiltration, tout ce qu'il aimait ! Et puis, cela lui avait permit de faire de belles rencontres comme Reinhardt, Ana, Jack, Torbjörn ou bien encore Angela, même si cette dernière n'avait pas vraiment l'air de lui faire totalement confiance.

Un jour, alors qu'il revenait d'une mission avec Gabriel, il croisa ce qui devait être la fille d'Ana, Fareeha, qui lui mima une salutation digne d'un cow-boy même si elle ne possédait pas de chapeau. Amusé, il lui rendit son salut en lui tirant son chapeau, ce qui la fit sourire. Mais Jesse n'avait pas vu Angela venir et cette dernière lui lança un regard emplit de méfiance et dédain, éloignant au passage Fareeha de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mercy agissait de cette manière. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal à ce qu'il savait. Était-ce à cause de son passé qu'elle se méfiait ainsi de lui ? Il laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération que Gabriel remarqua aussitôt.

 **« Va te reposer, on a fait du bon boulot aujourd'hui »**

Jesse croisa son regard de marbre qu'il arborait en permanence et acquiesça. Il s'éloigna de son commandant qui discutait avec Ana et Jack et prit le chemin de ses quartiers.

Or, il ne s'attendait pas à retomber sur la fille de la snipeuse égyptienne. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns qui semblaient emplis d'admiration. Il esquissa un sourire et passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

 **« Tu es bien la fille d'Ana, je me trompe ?**

Fareeha secoua la tête.

\- **Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom ?** Demanda-t-elle.

\- **C'est McCree, Jesse McCree**

\- **Tu viens d'où ?**

\- **D'assez loin, des États-Unis** , répondit-il.

Il la vit tiquer et attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole.

- **Pourquoi est-ce que tu as rejoint Overwatch ?**

McCree s'attendait à cette question et contourna la jeune fille pour poursuivre son chemin, en baissant la tête.

\- **J'ai rejoint Blackwatch car je pense que c'était le meilleur moyen d'expier mes fautes passées et puis, c'est mieux que de moisir dans une prison si tu veux mon avis**.

\- **Parce que tu faisais quoi avant de rejoindre Blackwatch ? »**

Il se stoppa dans sa marche avant de soupirer. Cet interrogatoire commençait à l'épuiser. Cette petite avait beau être mignonne, elle commençait légèrement à lui taper sur le système avec toutes ces questions. Il se retourna légèrement et alors qu'il allait lui répondre que cela ne la regardait en aucun point, une voix féminine s'éleva.

 **« Fareeha ? Où es-tu ma grande ? »**

C'était Angela. Mieux valait s'éloigner de la petite avant qu'on ne la trouve en sa compagnie qui semblait déranger la jeune femme. Il s'éclipsa tel une ombre laissant la petite égyptienne seule dans le couloir mais qui fut aussitôt rejoint par Mercy.

 **«** **Avec qui parlais-tu ?** Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

\- **Avec Jesse, il a l'air gentil,** répondit Fareeha.

\- **Je t'avais pourtant conseillé de ne pas t'approcher de lui…**

\- **Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu te méfies autant de lui, Angela ?**

- **Il ne m'a rien fait, je te rassure. Je ne doute pas de sa gentillesse mais je sais des choses que tu ignores sur lui et je préfère que tu ne les saches pas, pas tout de suite en tout cas**.

 **\- Mais quand je pourrai savoir alors ?**

\- **Quand tu seras plus grande. Allez, viens, je te raccompagne dans ta chambre**.

Fareeha fit la moue mais laissa Angela la ramener dans sa chambre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir si McCree était bien partit. Elle fut légèrement déçue de ne voir personne et aurait aimé en savoir plus sur l'homme que « tonton Gabriel » avait ramené. Bien qu'elle venait à peine de faire sa connaissance, elle avait vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur Jesse.

* * *

Par ailleurs, ce dernier était dans sa chambre, entrain de fumer un cigare en regardant le ciel à travers la fenêtre. Sa chambre n'avait vraiment rien d'extraordinaire. Elle était composée d'un lit assez grand, d'une armoire, les murs étaient recouverts de peinture jaune pâle et une salle de bain y était rattachée. Cela lui suffisait. Alors qu'il tira sur son cigare, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi Angela agissait de la sorte. Il faisait de son mieux pour expier ses fautes commises auparavant et il devait admettre que son nouveau job lui plaisait vraiment. C'était dans ces moments de solitude qu'il se rendait compte que son ancienne profession ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde et même si Blackwatch venait à être dissoute, il ne retoucherait pas au trafic d'armes de sitôt.

En ce moment, la question de la dissolution de Blackwatch ne cessait de lui trotter dans la tête. Et pour cause, les relations entre Gabriel et Jack s'effritaient de plus en plus. McCree avait déjà entendu les deux hommes s'entretenir violemment et avait déjà vu Gabriel déferler sa colère en utilisant son arme sur une cible ; il devait sans doute imaginer Jack à la place. Néanmoins, cette situation commençait à devenir instable et Jesse n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait se terminer.

* * *

Alors que la nuit était déjà bien installée, McCree allongé dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête et dans ses pensées, ne cessait d'entendre du mouvement au-dessus de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil au plafond avant de se redresser. Ce n'était pas normal et il décida d'aller voir ce qui se tramait. Il se revêtit et prit son arme avec lui. Il se dirigea silencieusement jusqu'à sa porte avant de l'ouvrir doucement, en prenant soin de vérifier si personne n'arrivait. Il n'entendit personne approcher et décida donc de sortir de sa chambre. Il jeta tout de même un regard de gauche à droite avant de se diriger vers la source du bruit qu'il avait entendu depuis son lit. Jesse emprunta l'escalier afin de rendre à l'étage. Il savait, qu'au-dessus de sa chambre, se trouvait l'appartement de Jack et en général, ce dernier ne faisait pas autant de raffut.

Arrivé à l'étage, il prit la direction de la chambre du soldat et ralentit le pas lorsqu'il se rapprocha de sa destination. Au vu des bruits que le cow-boy entendait, il devina que Jack devait faire les cent pas tout en jurant. Peut être qu'il s'était encore disputé avec Gabriel. A proprement parlé, cela n'étonnerait aucunement Jesse. Or, cette fois-ci, cela avait l'air plus grave. Curieux, il se colla au mur et essaya de comprendre ce que Jack disait.

 **« Non… il n'oserait pas… ce n'était qu'une menace parmi tant d'autre… il ne ferait pas ça… à moins que… non… non, pas possible… »**

McCree devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à suivre pour le coup. Le « il » faisait-il référence à Gabriel ? Si oui, qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'oserait pas faire ? Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour l'organisation. La possibilité d'une dissolution d'Overwatch et de Blackwatch par la même occasion était entrain de devenir de plus en plus probable.

Et alors qu'il continuait d'écouter les paroles saccadées de Jack, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher progressivement de lui. Cela venait des escaliers et McCree se dépêcha de trouver une cachette qui pourrait lui permettre de voir qui se baladait en pleine nuit. Il se colla contre le mur d'un couloir perpendiculaire à la cage d'escalier et laissa juste dépasser la moitié de sa tête. Il dû attendre quelques minutes avant de voir qui était son visiteur nocturne. Mais, alors qu'il s'attendait à ne voir qu'une simple personne, il aperçut tout un groupe d'agents armés menés par quelqu'un qui ressemblait vraiment trop à Gabriel. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être lui, il avait dû rêver. Jesse avait rarement été dans une situation aussi stressante et était très rarement stressé mais au vu de ce qui était entrain de se tramer, il sentit ses muscles se tendre et essaya de rester calme tout en espionnant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les agents et leur meneur se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de Jack et McCree eut peur de comprendre ce qui allait se produire. Il continua de regarder la scène avec attention tout en se demandant pourquoi les deux hommes en arrivaient à cette situation. Quel était le motif du déchirement de leur relation ? Pourquoi en arriver à la mort ? Jesse ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment les deux leader d'Overwatch étaient arrivés au point de non retour.

Toujours caché, le cow-boy vit Gabriel toqué à la porte de Jack et craignit le pire. Il aperçu le soldat ouvrir la porte avec une certaine lenteur et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il utilise son arme contre Gabriel. Plusieurs détonations se firent entendre et McCree vit quelques agents à terre. Jack referma violemment la porte mais cela n'empêcha pas Gabriel d'ouvrir le feu à son tour. C'était à partir de ce moment que Jesse décida de redescendre à son étage afin de prévenir les autres de la situation.

Cependant, alors qu'il commençait à descendre les marches, il sentit le sol trembler sous ses pieds et avant même qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se sentit tomber dans le vide. A partir de là, il ne se souvint de rien.

* * *

/ _ **Une semaine plus tard, après les événements**_ /

* * *

Suite à l'explosion du Q.G d'Overwatch, à Zürich, l'organisation fut démantelée. De nombreux agents y avaient trouvé la mort et d'autres étaient gravement blessés. C'était le cas de McCree qui fut retrouvé sous les décombres. On l'avait de suite emmené à l'hôpital le plus proche pour pouvoir le soigner au plus vite. Il subit de nombreuses opérations au vu de ses graves séquelles. Ayant été écraser par des morceaux d'escalier, les chirurgiens suisses ont été obligés de lui amputer l'avant-bras gauche. On lui avait mit, à la place, un bras mécanique dernier cri. Son torse avait également beaucoup souffert, le poids de l'escalier lui avait écrasé une bonne partie de l'abdomen et il revêtait dorénavant une sorte d'armure abdominale où quatre câbles imposants semblaient être reliés à des bouteilles qui étaient accrochées à une ceinture à sa gauche et qui contenaient une lueur turquoise. Allez savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que Jesse ne pourrait, sans doute, plus vivre sans cette étrange lueur. Et il y avait également son genou gauche qui était fracturé. Mis à part cela, le reste de son corps semblait intact, même si il avait quelques petites éraflures visibles par ci ou là.

McCree avait mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux et cela avait inquiété ceux qui s'occupaient de lui ; néanmoins, se réveiller rapidement après tant d'opérations aurait été assez surprenant. Or, un jour, lors d'une belle matinée ensoleillée, le cow-boy se réveilla. Le personnel chargé de ses soins furent agréablement surpris et allèrent de suite chercher le responsable de service.

Jesse émergeant, se demanda ce qui se passait. Pourquoi était-il, dans ce qui semblait être, un lit d'hôpital ? Pourquoi, justement, était-il à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi des tonnes de tuyaux étaient reliés à son corps ? Ces questions, parmi tant d'autres se bousculaient dans sa tête jusqu'à lui donner une migraine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à toutes les machines qui l'entouraient et au même moment, une personne qui lui était très familière fit son entrée.

 **« Rassurée de te voir réveiller, McCree »**

Il s'agissait d'Angela. Il devait être en proie à des hallucinations. Elle, rassurée de le revoir parmi les vivants ? C'était plutôt invraisemblable. Il ne la quitta pas du regard et la vit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Jesse croisa son regard et cru y voir de la sincérité. Mercy prit son dossier et le feuilleta un peu avant de lui ré-adresser la parole.

 **« Je pense que tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es dans cet état, n'est-ce-pas ? »**

Il acquiesça en hochant doucement la tête et attendit qu'elle lui révèle la vérité.

 **« Bien. Je pense que tu n'étais pas sans savoir que la relation entre Gabriel et Jack se dégradait de plus en plus au fil du temps. Ce qui est à l'origine de cette dégradation, est la création de Blackwatch par Gabriel. Je pense qu'il a crée cette division afin de se démarquer de Jack, il ne devait pas supporter de vivre dans son ombre. Après, peut être que je me trompe »**

Jesse haussa les épaules comme il pouvait et attendit la suite du récit d'Angela.

 **« On m'a informé de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit où l'on t'a retrouvé, gisant sous l'escalier et je me doutais bien que Gabriel mènerait une rébellion mais je ne pensais qu'elle serait aussi rapide et violente… »**

Elle soupira. Elle avait l'air de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose pour apaiser la tension entre les deux hommes. McCree pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et se demanda ce qui était advenu de Gabriel et de Jack. Il voulut prendre la parole mais fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Ayant été opéré un bon nombre de fois, il avait dû être intubé à chaque opération et de ce fait, sa gorge était vraiment sèche, d'où cette toux. Il réussit, avec un peu de mal, à aligner quelques mots :

 **« Qu'est-ce… qu'ils sont devenus ? »**

Angela afficha une moue triste et croisa le regard du blessé.

 **« Nous n'avons pas retrouvé leurs corps… nous ne savons pas où est-ce qu'ils se trouvent…**

\- **Ils… vous ne savez pas si ils ont survécu ou non ?**

\- **Ils ont survécu…**

\- **Vraiment ? Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ? »**

Angela se leva et reposa le dossier de Jesse avant de se mettre dans l'encolure de la porte.

 **« Les héros ne meurent jamais »**

Ce furent les dernières paroles de Mercy à McCree avant qu'elle ne quitte sa chambre. Ce dernier resta plutôt sceptique face ces derniers mots. A vrai dire, il voyait mal comment ses supérieurs auraient pu survivre à cette explosion. Si déjà lui avait un avant-bras en moins et le torse en compote, il se demandait vraiment comment ils pouvaient être toujours vivants. Enfin, connaissant le potentiel de Gabriel et Jack, ils avaient dû s'en tirer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Néanmoins, le pourcentage de chance pour qu'ils s'en soient sortis indemne était très nul et il se demanda où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être à présent.

Ne sachant quoi faire, il toucha son nouveau bras mécanique et dû avouer que ceux qui s'étaient occupés de lui avaient fait du bon boulot. Il parvenait à plier son bras comme si il s'agissait de l'ancien, de même pour ses doigts. La seule chose qui l'interpellait était cette lueur turquoise qu'il apercevait sur sa prothèse et également sur son torse. Il devait admettre qu'il ressemblait dorénavant plus un cyborg qu'à être humain. Enfin, il préférait ressembler à ça plutôt que d'être dans un cercueil. Alors qu'il allait reporter son attention à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Angela réapparut dans l'encolure de la porte.

 **« C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver qui pourrait t'aller »**

Elle déposa des vêtements sur son lit, au niveau de ses pieds. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon et d'une chemise toute simple, tout les deux marron mais de nuance différente, le pantalon étant plus foncé que la chemise. Elle allait repartir lorsque McCree lui demanda :

 **« Quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir ?**

 **\- Pas avant deux semaines… au vu des opérations que tu as dû subir, il te faut un maximum de repos »**

Jesse soupira. Qu'est-ce qui allait faire pendant deux semaines, dans un lit d'hôpital ?

 **« - Super…**

 **\- C'est pour ton bien, McCree, il faut que tu te fasses à tes prothèses et que tu te remettes psychologiquement de ce qui t'es arrivé**

\- **Tout va bien, tout va très bien même ! Je me suis juste fait écraser par un escalier, j'ai perdu un bras, j'ai les entrailles en vrac et je suis limite devenu un cyborg ! »**

Le bruit des machines s'affolèrent et Angela se rapprocha de lui et tenta de le calmer.

 **« McCree calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît !**

\- **Mais je suis calme, très calme même !**

 **\- Tu ne me donnes pas le choix… »**

Elle prit une seringue dans sa poche et lui injecta de la morphine pour le détendre.

 **« Crois-moi, je ne voulais pas en arriver là »**

Le produit ne fit pas effet tout de suite mais le bruit incessant des machines commença à se calmer. Elle sentit doucement le corps de Jesse se détendre et lorsqu'il fut complètement détendu, elle quitta la pièce et donna ses prescriptions au personnel afin de bien s'occuper de leur blessé.

Parfois, McCree lui faisait penser à Gabriel, surtout dans son caractère, pas étonnant vu que le jeune homme s'était fait recruté par ce dernier. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète en ce qui concernait l'état de santé de Jack et de Gabriel,déjà qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient maintenant. Elle prit la direction de son bureau tout en se demandant comment les deux anciens leader d'Overwatch se portaient.

* * *

/ _ **Deux semaines plus tard**_ /

* * *

 **« Pas mécontent de partir enfin de cet endroit ! »**

McCree s'était totalement remis de ses blessures et s'était habitué à vivre avec son nouveau corps, même si au départ, ce fut quelque peu laborieux. Il commençait à s'éloigner de l'hôpital lorsque Angela lui lança :

 **« Fais quand même attention à toi !**

 **\- T'inquiète pas, je compte pas revenir ici de sitôt »**

Et c'était vrai, McCree ne reviendrait sans doute plus en Europe avant longtemps, maintenant qu'Overwatch et Blackwatch étaient dissoutes, plus rien ni personne de le retenait ici. Il rentrait donc chez lui, aux États-Unis. Lors de ses deux semaines de rétablissement, Jesse avait longuement réfléchit sur ce qu'il allait faire après ça et la meilleure idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit fut de revenir aux sources pour rendre la justice. Qui sait, peut être qu'il croiserait Gabriel ou Jack vu qu'ils venaient du même pays. Pour l'heure, il prit la direction de l'aéroport de Zürich. En route pour le pays étasunien !

* * *

/ _ **Quelques mois après**_ /

* * *

Il était de retour. Le Jesse McCree était bien de retour dans l'Ouest américain et les injustices se faisaient rares. Même si quelques gangs de mauvaise augure le recherchaient mort ou vif, notre cher chasseur de primes vivait pleinement sa vie. Sa seule déception fut peut-être qu'il n'avait pas réussi à obtenir la moindre trace de Gabriel ou de Jack depuis le temps qu'il était revenu. Cependant, une rumeur qu'il entendait pratiquement à chaque bar où il s'arrêtait, impliquait une silhouette noire et étrange qui semait la mort par endroit ciblé. Cela intriguait Jesse mais il ne pensait pas qu'il devait s'agir de Gabriel. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Enfin, peut être qu'avec le temps il avait changé et qu'il préférait semer la mort plutôt que de l'éviter. Mystère.

Pour l'heure, McCree jeta un coup d'œil au soleil, déjà haut dans le ciel et s'assit sur une terrasse d'un bar d'une petite ville non loin du désert. Il alluma un cigare et tira une fois de dessus avant d'en recracher la fumée avant de s'installer plus confortablement en dépliant ses jambes et en croisant ses bras derrière la tête. C'était vraiment la bonne heure pour boire un verre.

 **« It's high noon… »**

* * *

 _ **/End\**_

* * *

 _Bon, vous avez le droit de ne pas avoir aimer. Je voulais vraiment tester un One shot sur l'univers d'un jeu vidéo pour voir, donc si vous auriez des conseils à me proposer, ma porte est ouverte, du moment que cela reste de la sympathie._ _Sinon, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu et oui, McCree est mon ptit chouchou avec Reaper également, que voulez-vous !;p_

 _Au plaisir d'avoir vos avis et conseils !_

 _Chu ~_


End file.
